pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE053: Beauty and the Breeder
is the 12nd episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis While heading towards Ecruteak City, Ash and co arrive in a town where a Pokémon beauty contest was being held. Brock is excited because rumor had it that Brock's old friend and idol Suzie was going to be in this competition. After they exchange hellos, Suzie decides that she and Brock should enter with Vulpix. Later they meet Zane, an old rival of Suzie's, who has a Ninetales. Who will win this contest? And will Brock say goodbye to two good friends he knew so well? Episode Plot In the Pokémon Center, Ash and Misty lick ice cream as they see Brock checking his e-mail. They hear Brock got a message from Suzie and remember she is the Breeder that ran a beauty salon. They ask him what she wrote and Brock reads she is going to a Contest in Bonitaville, but has no Pokémon to compete with. Brock knows it is out of their way, but wants to meet her. So, the heroes came to the town and see many trainers with Pokémon, who look stylish. Ash thinks it is another Catching contest and wonders which Pokémon should he use, but Brock tells it is a Beauty Contest. Misty asks if he is going to enter and Brock denies, but tells Vulpix will. He asks of them to groom up, as Suzie shouldn't see them like that. Misty responds he could work on himself and Brock comes in a white suit, making Ash think he looks like the ice-cream man. Team Rocket come into the town and see it is dedicated to beauty. Jessie and James see they can express their artist beauty in this town. Meowth is glad he is a Pokémon in this situation, as he can do the dirty work himself. Jessie and James explain to Meowth they will enter the Contest and do whatever it takes to become winners. With that, they will be superstars and open their beauty salon, causing the attention of the media and they will make money. To do that, they choose Meowth to enter the contest, who is ready to be changed for money. The heroes see many Pokémon and Brock clarifies the contest is also about showing how well the Pokémon are raised. Ash and Brock wait for Suzie, while Misty goes away. Suddenly, Vulpix runs and comes to Suzie. Ash greets her, while Brock hides behind flowers, but gives them to Suzie. Brock thanks her for letting him keep Vulpix, as Suzie sees it had to be returned. Brock tells Ash that he had to give back Vulpix and since Suzie is in this town, he thought it was the perfect time and place to do it. Brock goes to wish good luck to Suzie on the Contest, but Suzie advises him to join her as a partner during the Contest. Brock accepts and goes red, then falls down. Ash tells Misty to get some water, but sees she is not present. Misty admires a Ninetales and asks its trainer many questions, making him angry and telling her to mind her own business. Misty apologizes, but Suzie comes and tells the trainer, Zane, to be more polite. Zane apologizes, but admits she has his attention on Suzie. The heroes are told Suzie and Zane have known each other since the Nursery School and decided to train Vulpix. Brock yells he is her rival and enemy, though Zane disagrees about the last part. Zane admits he knew Vulpix is going to be tough to defeat, so had his Vulpix evolve, since he likes to win as much as Suzie does. The heroes see he and Suzie have a lot in common, but Suzie tells they have disagreements, since she thinks beauty is in inside, while Zane thinks it is on outside, telling the inside is old-school. This makes Brock angry. Zane admires Vulpix's appearance, though Suzie thinks Vulpix's eyes prove it is beautiful and no amount of brushing can improve that. This makes Zane see Suzie did not change a bit. Zane goes away with Vulpix and Suzie admits he is sweet. Seeing Brock a bit angry, she also tells he is sweet, too. Brock yells Zane is their primary rival and need to defeat him, so Suzie agrees. Jessie and James remodeled Meowth, who does not recognize himself. Meowth thinks he should go to the stage and tell for whom he works, but Jessie and James stop him, warning he shouldn't tell they work for Team Rocket. The contest starts and Misty reads Suzie is number 37 and Zane is after her. Brock says to Suzie they might have a greater chance at winning since they are a team and Suzie hopes that is the case. The first contestant goes to the stage with Marill, but gets captured. The audience anticipates and Team Rocket (disguised) appear, showing off their Pokémon. The audience likes them and so does Zane, who gets a handshake from Jessie. The heroes admit it is weird and funny about them. Zane thinks they are unique and Team Rocket are grateful for these words. They believe a gross-looking Pokémon can have its appearance improved, so Brock thinks if Onix could be improved. Suddenly, Jenny and the contestant come and accuse Jessie and James they are frauds because they locked up the #1 contestant in a closet and took his place. Jessie and James tell they can came in the first, since they were number 259. Jenny yells to get out of here and kicks them out of the contest. Jessie and James think Jenny does not know what she speaks, so Meowth scratches them as they told they did their best, though Meowth admits he has another plan. Ash and Misty visit Suzie and Brock, the latter being a bit nervous. Jessie and James come as doctors and tell the Pokémon need examination. They line up the Pokémon and disallow breeders to come after (telling they will be disqualified) and close the door. Jessie and James are pleased, since Meowth made the plan to capture the Pokémon. The audience is troubled, since the Contest is stopped. Zane sees the door is locked, so Brock sends Geodude, who crashes the door. Everyone sees Team Rocket took away the Pokémon. They fly away, so Ash sends Noctowl, who pierces the balloon, causing it to fall down. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, breaking the lock. Meowth thinks if Jessie did not talk much, they'd fly away, but she reminds him it was his plan. Jessie sends Arbok and James sends Victreebel. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf, but gets burned by a Flamethrower from Vulpix and Ninetales. Suzie and Zane think they need to teach them that stealing is a disgrace. Jessie orders Arbok to attack, but ends with the others being blasted off by Vulpix and Ninetales' Fire Spin. The heroes see the contest is back on. Brock warns Vulpix it will perform, though Suzie knows it wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Zane comes and admits fighting against Team Rocket made him realize team work is important. He thinks they should work together; Misty and Ash think they can make the Pokémon be beautiful inside and outside. Suzie asks Brock what he thinks and he supports the idea, so Suzie agrees to open a beauty saloon with Zane as well. Brock and Suzie go to perform (since it is their time). Zane stops Brock and admits he was jealous he met Suzie, but Suzie told Brock was a good guy and sees it is the truth. Brock thanks him and performs with Suzie. Debuts Character Zane Quotes :"Our original number was 259! How can we make the judges wait to see the winners?" - Jessie :"We're going to win anyway, so the first-place finishers might as well be the first-place starters!" - James :"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!! YOU TWO ARE OUTTA HERE!!!!!" - Officer Jenny :"How can you expect an uncivil servant like her to understand style?" - Jessie :"What does she know? Ugh! The chicest thing in her closet is probably bulletproof!" - James :"Stay right where you are. No breeders allowed." - Jessie :"We can't stay with our Pokémon?" - Zane :"The rules are the rules." - Jessie :"And you better follow 'em, buster!" - James :"See, guys? I told you good ol' Meowth would come up with a plan, and dis one was a real beauty." - Meowth :"Well, we gotta run, I mean, fly! (laughs)" - Meowth :"Well, does somebody need a doctor?" - Ash :"(grumbles) You think you're pretty funny!" - Jessie :"Ugh! We don't!" - James :"Let's see if you're still laughing after a Pokémon battle!" - Jessie :"Dat just goes to show James is hard to swallow." - Meowth :"They're a disgrace to Trainers AND breeders. We all have to teach them they can't steal Pokémon!" - Zane :"YOU teach US?! You've got to be kidding, kid! James and I are members of Team Rocket. You can't teach us anything." - Jessie :"If we could teach you, you'd learn how ridiculous and embarrassing your silly team is." - Suzie :"That's the last straw!!" - Jessie Trivia *Vulpix' contest entry number coincides with its number in the national Pokédex. *Megan Hollingshead fills in for Suzie's original voice actress, Leah Applebaum. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Quagsire. *The English dub's name is a pun to the story "Beauty and the Beast". Gallery Brock got a message from Suzie JE053 2.jpg Misty tells Brock he could be tiedied up a bit JE053 3.jpg Ash thinks Brock looks like the ice cream salesman JE053 4.jpg Team Rocket, the designers JE053 5.jpg Brock hides behind the flowers JE053 6.jpg Brock gives the flowers JE053 7.jpg Brock faints JE053 8.jpg Brock is not pleased about Zane's ideas JE053 9.jpg Meowth is touched of his role JE053 10.jpg Team Rocket present the new designed Pokémon JE053 11.jpg Jessie shakes Zane's hand JE053 12.jpg Jenny yells at Team Rocket JE053 13.jpg Ash goes to fight Team Rocket }} Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes